No Matter What Happened
by RomioneFeelsx
Summary: And he didn't care that she was shouting, as much as his face was total seriousness, he was so happy inside. Because he knew everything was going to get better, no matter what happened.


**A/N:** _Hi! Well, please please don't hate. It's my first Haleb ever (on ). Im SOO sorry if there's anything wrong, it's just that English is not my native language. _

_Hope you enjoy! _

His phone ringing woke him up.

It was Hanna... again.

He sighed, and waited for the special ring tone of Hanna –which he hadn't changed, yet- stopped sounding. Then he took his phone from the drawer.

_"12 Missed calls from Hanna Marin." _

He sighed again, and opened his address book on his phone. She was the first, as she was still in her favorite list. She was the only one on his favorite list. He clicked on the "Hanna" and saw the picture she had placed. It wasn't the one of them anymore, now she had a picture of her mother and her. He clicked her name again.

"_Calling Hanna Marin." _Read on the phone.

One ring, two rings, and she answered.

_"Hello?" _

Caleb didn't spoke.

_"Caleb? Is that you?" _

Still no words. He really didn't know what to say.

_"Caleb? Hey, I'm sorry, I-"_ he hung up.

_What the fuck are you doing, Caleb? _He asked himself. _You call her and you hung up? Just pathetic. _But he had to admit it, he _was _pathetic. And it made him feel even WAY more pathetic to think of the reason he had done it.

He just wanted to hear her voice.

Yeah, so cliché, but God! It was true. He just missed her so much.

At nights, he used to regret breaking up with her, because he was loosing way too much of her. At that moment, she could have been cuddled in his arms, or they could've been talking on the phone. But in the morning, he felt sure about what he had done. They had to break up. Their relationship was starting to fail; she had started to lie, to hide things. He just hated that. But always, he came out to the conclusion, to the truth: He missed her as hell.

Yesterday, when he had went over Spencer's to hack the password, he had found something of hers while Spencer was at the bathroom. Her lipgloss. He knew it was her, because it was her favorite. It used to be Toffe Tango, but then she threw it away, because she knew how much Mona loved it. And finding her lip gloss only helped to remember her lips, which where all over his dreams that night. Was Hanna a witch, or why couldn't he take her off his mind? He was driving himself crazy.

Still, there were a lot of things that didn't fit to him. He knew Hanna loved him, a lot, so why would she lie? He remember last year, when she had to lie to protect him, but now, what? There could only be an explanation.

A.

But what could _A _be doing? She was locked up in a cell. Unless there were more A's. And there was only one more way of finding out. He took off his phone and opened the application he had downloaded earlier that month. It blocked your ID, and no one would know who called or texted them. Perfect for prank calls.

**_"_**_The Apple Rose Grille at closing time. Go alone or...__**"**_

Or what? There was only one thing Caleb could think about, and he really hoped it would work.

**"**_Or Caleb pays._**_–A"_****.**

He bit his lip, and clicked "send."

He crossed the school doors and reassured his backpack. Then he kept walking on the hallway. He gave a quick look to his clock. It five minutes, the bell will ring and he would go to class, which meant that he should get going. He wanted to go to his locker, to be just in front of her, and maybe just stare at her a bit. But he couldn't, he would loose class. But right when he passed the hallway of Hanna's locker, he couldn't help to give a quick look to it.

So good was his luck that she was looking at him. He didn't know if that sentence was sarcasm or not. Her beautiful blue eyes met with his, and, before he could stop anything, his feet moved towards her. She turned around in her locker, and took out the books she needed.

"Hey." He said, without helping himself. She turned around, surprise that he would talk to her.

"Hi."

"Umm..." murmured Caleb. He took out a little yellow paper from his shirt pocket. "Could... could you give this to Spencer? It's erhm, the username and password to login to Maya's page..:"

"Yeah, sure." Said Hanna, and took it from Caleb's hand. Their fingers rose, and both gave a quick shudder. Hanna grabbed the paper quickly and shoved it in her back. "How's your mom?"

"Better." He answered. He then smiled a bit. "... How are you?" he said, looking quickly at her.

"I'm- Fine." She smiled. _Holly crap you are, Hanna. _

Caleb stared deeply into her eyes, wondering if saying something or not. His mouth opened before he could stop it, but the bell rang. He bit his lip.

"Bye." He said, and turned around. Hanna just watched him go. Could this guy be more confusing?

He stopped the car and sighed. Where was Hanna? He had already spun around the Grille like five times, and there was no sign of her. Maybe there was no A. Maybe Hanna just lied to him because she didn't feel the same anymore. His optimist side shot to help him.

_"Just one more, Caleb. Don't give up on her so easily." _

Caleb sighed. It was the last time he would go around the Grille, and if she was not there, he would leave.

He started the car, and rounded the corner.

And unmistakably, there she was.

Her blonde her showing off more than anyone else's.

And her beautiful blue eyes.

Such beautiful blue eyes.

"Caleb! What are you doing here? You have to go!" she shouted.

And he didn't care she was shouting, as much as his face was total seriousness, he was so happy inside.

Because he knew everything was going to get better, no matter what happened.


End file.
